Welcome Back!
by RokudoRinne
Summary: No sabía que eso iba a pasar, que eso iba a ocurrir; había sido tan sorpresivo... Pero si algo sabía, es que tenía más que claro, es que cantaría con ellos. Si, volvería a hacerlo. (One-Shot) [ReijixAi/Aine]


_**Dom**ou~ ¿Qué tal gente? Espero que esto que les traigo sea de su hermoso agrado~ Es algo que escribí hace un tiempo que varias personas me han dicho que subiera acá, así que para estrenar esta nueva cuenta, se los dejo aquí~_

_Disfrútenlo~_

* * *

_"-Reiji...-_

_-¿Qu-Qué pasa Ai-A... ¿Eh?-_

_-Te he extrañado... Reiji...-_

_-¿A-Ai-Ai? ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Reiji... No me dejes de nuevo...-_

_-...Tú... No eres...-."_

* * *

**-¡Buen trabajo!-**.

**-¡Buen trabajo el de hoy!-**.

**-¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!-**.

Todas esas frases daban por finalizado la jornada de trabajo de **QUARTET NIGHT**, que luego de ensayos, grabaciones y demás, por fin podía tomarse un descanso. Pero Reiji se había sorprendido al ver que apenas todo había acabado, tanto Ranmaru como Camus habían desaparecido, de seguro para _"darse un gustito"_ luego de ese arduo día. Bueno, él igual tenía planes ese día, y lo más seguro era que se quedaría allá hasta que lo llamaran. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió a los camerinos, en donde había un gran ramo de flores en el mesón central; todas eran diferentes especies, pero todas eran azules.

El castaño tomó una de las flores y la observó un poco, sintiendo la nostalgia invadirle por un momento. _"No llores Reiji, no llores"_ empezó a reclamarse mentalmente al sentir la humedad en sus ojos, más secó éstos al sentir la puerta abrirse.

**-¿Ya te vas?-** consultó el chico que había entrado, yendo hasta sus cosas que estaban en el sofá cercano.

**-Pues si, tengo planes-** le respondió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su voz no había titubeado **-¿Y tú, Ai-Ai?-**.

**-Me quedaré ensayando un poco; debo practicar la nueva canción-** explicó, mostrando la letra que traía en sus manos** -Deberías ensayarla también-**.

**-Lo haré cuando regrese-** avisó volviendo a colocar la flor en su lugar, buscando que no se cayera y haciendo lo mismo con las demás.

**-¿Vas a una cita?-** consultó con cierta duda, pues a decir verdad, no era muy común verlo salir con un gran ramo de flores a _"quién-sabe-qué-parte"_.

**-Bueno... Algo así-** soltó con el ramo ya en brazos, mirando a su compañero** -Voy a visitar a alguien-.**

**-Ya veo-** simplemente musitó, mirando la hoja. Ai sabía perfectamente a quién iba a ver, pues él tenía en su cabeza todos los recuerdos de_"aquella"_persona, por lo que sabía que Reiji y él habían sido amigos muy cercanos** -Suerte-**.

**-Gracias~-** agradeció Kotobuki con una gran sonrisa que Ai no entendía como podía llevar, y salió.

El menor solo se despidió con la mano, volviendo a lo suyo cuando supo que estaría solo. Fue hasta la ventana un momento para ver el exterior, quedándose en esa posición hasta sentir una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, llevando su mano a esa zona **_-De seguro fue el sol...-_** susurró, siguiendo con su trabajo.

En cambio, Reiji dejó con cuidado el ramo de flores en la piedra, acariciando la misma con cuidado luego. _"Kisaragi Aine"_estaba escrito en ella, junto con sus fechas correspondientes de nacimiento y _"fallecimiento"_, pues Aine no había muerto... Bueno, realmente su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, y eso era lo que había provocado que Reiji sufriera una fuerte depresión días antes de su Debut oficial.

_"¡Fue tu culpa por abandonarlo!"_

_"¡No debiste dejarlo solo, Reiji!"_

Las palabras de Onpa y Hibiki le retumbaron en la cabeza, haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumara y bajara el rostro, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. _"No fue tu culpa Reiji"_ fueron las palabras de consuelo que le dijo Ryuuya cuando se enteró de todo, pero eso no lo había ayudado mucho. Las llamadas perdidas de Aine eran la prueba de eso; Aine le había llamado un sin fin de veces antes de desaparecer, y él no había podido contestar ninguna por trabajo.** -Aine... **_**Perdón...-** _sollozó, apoyando la cabeza en la tumba para llorar un poco, pues no lo había hecho desde la última visita junto con su hermana **_-Lo lamento... Lo lamento mucho..._-**.

Cuando el viento sopló, él levantó su mirada algo extrañado, mirando el cielo que había empezado a llenarse de nubes blancas y otras grises, pero más allá venían otras que amenazaban con llover. Suspiró, pues esa era señal de que tendría que irse temprano ese día. Al ver la tumba, notó una rosa azul que se había caído del ramo, y con cuidado la tomó.

_"-Te gustan mucho las rosas azules, ¿No?- le consultó con cierta diversión, a lo que su compañero negó._

_-No solo las rosas, Reiji- mencionó, alejando la flor de su rostro un momento para ver al castaño -Las rosas, los tulipanes, las clematis... Amo todas las flores, y en especial las azules- le explicó, tocando los pétalos de la rosa con suavidad._

_-Ya veo- con cariño el mayor llevó su mano a la cabeza del otro, desordenando su cabello un poco._

_-Ten- el menor le extendió la rosa con cuidado, notando la cara de extrañeza de su amigo -Quiero que te la quedes-._

_-¿Eh? Pero Aine... Te costó conseguirla- musitó entre triste y enternecido, empujando sus manos con la flor suavemente hacía atrás -Es tuya-._

_-Yo quiero que te la quedes, Reiji- volvió a insistir, tomando las manos ajenas para dejar la rosa en ellas -Para que me recuerdes cuando vayas de gira mundial~-._

_-Aine...- le quedó mirando un momento, viendo la flor que al final había quedado en sus manos."_

La acercó a su rostro para sentir la suavidad de los pétalos en sus labios, poniéndose de pie al sentir su móvil vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó, sin dejar de mirar la tumba** -¿Si?-**.

**_-"¡Reiji! ¡Algo le pasa a Ai!"-_** exclamó Ranmaru al otro lado de la línea, causando susto en el castaño.

**-¡Voy de vuelta!-** respondió cortando, dejando la rosa cuidadosamente debajo del nombre en la lápida, entrecerrando su mirada** -Perdón Aine, pero debo ir a ver a Ai-** se disculpó, saliendo del cementerio apresuradamente.

En la Agencia, Camus intentaba calmar a ese extraño Ai ansioso, que se movía de un lado a otro, y Ranmaru solo lo miraba caminar. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese chico? Aún estaba asustado con todo eso...

_"Había entrado en los camerinos con intención de ir por su bajo para practicar un poco, pero al entrar logró ver al turquesa cantar la nueva letra para el concierto, dejándole ser tranquilamente, al fin y al cabo era rara vez la que el menor se tomaba un descanso, pero los repentinos gritos que empezó a soltar lo hizo entrar en pánico, yendo a verlo._

_-¡Ai! ¡Olle Ai! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- empezó a preguntarle, tomando sus hombros a la par que el menor sujetaba su cabeza, gritaba y... ¿Lloraba? De repente el otro se desplomó, cayendo en los brazos del de mirada heterocromática, quién le llevó hasta el sofá para intentar despertarlo -¡Ai, despierta!-._

_Creyó que fueron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara, viendo sus párpados temblar antes de abrirse, dejando ver sus ojos celestes -¿Dó... Dónde...?-._

_-¿Dónde estás?- completó con extrañeza, recibiendo la asustada mirada del contrario -En los camerinos, ¿Dónde más creí...?-._

_-¿Camerinos?- la interrupción hizo callar a Kurosaki, quién vio como Ai miraba el lugar como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, hasta detener su vista en el poster promocional del concierto de QUARTET NIGHT -Es Reiji...-._

_-¡Pues claro que es Reiji! ¿Qué demonios te pa...?-._

_-¡¿Dónde está?!- los ojos de Ranmaru se abrieron de sorpresa ante el grito, o tal vez más al sentir como le tomaba de la chaqueta, zamorreándolo un poco -¡¿Dónde está Reiji?! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo por favor!-._

_-¡Pero si lo vez todo el tiempo!- bien, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada de eso, pero había empezado a asustarse ante la insistencia de Mikaze. Fue cuando entre sacudidas, logró sacar su móvil y llamar al mayor, dándole aviso."_

**-_¿Dónde te has metido?_-** susurró con algo de molestia ante la demora del otro, sintiendo como la puerta se abría de golpe.

**-¡¿Qué pasó?!**- exclamó el otro apenas entró, viendo a Ranmaru a su lado, quién antes de hablar miró como Ai se había calmado. Reiji miró al menor también, sorprendiéndose.

Los ojos de Ai estaban cristalinos, y sus brillantes mejillas daban señal de que había llorado, pero le miraba sorprendido; Reiji notó como Ai le miraba sorprendido, como si se estuvieran re-encontrando luego de años de separación. Iba a hablar, pero nuevamente se sorprendió.

**-¡Reiji!-** repentinamente el menor se había lanzado a los brazos del castaño, quién luego de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo** -_Reiji... No puede ser... Eres tú..._-.**

**-¿Qu-Qué pasa Ai-A...?-** su boca silenció al verle llorar, tomando su rostro para que le viera, y solo se extrañó al verle sonreír **-¿Eh?-.**

**-_Te he extrañado... Te he extrañado mucho, Reiji...-_.**

Esas palabras dejaron a todos helados y confundidos, y hasta casi asustándolos. ¿Qué Ai había extrañado a Reiji? Eso era raro, demasiado raro hasta para Ranmaru, quién había notado un pequeño detalle de repente.

**-¿A-Ai-Ai? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando raro...-** cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa, llevando al menor a sentarse al sofá, ganándose a su lado.

**-Reiji... No me dejes de nuevo...-** y fue cuando todos notaron el cambio de Ai: Esa no era su voz. Era muy parecida realmente, pero los tres presentes pudieron notar que esa realmente no era la voz de Mikaze Ai, entonces... ¿De quién era?

**-...Tú... No eres... _No eres Ai..._-** y al parecer Reiji sabía la respuesta; cuando Ranmaru le iba a exigir una respuesta, vio las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de su amigo, preocupándolo** -Tú... _Eres Aine..._-**.

**-¡¿T-Tú amigo?!-** exclamó con sorpresa el bajista, sin creérselo, y al parecer Camus estaba igual. Ambos conocían la historia de Reiji por su propia boca cuando lo vieron llorar un día, y por eso es que ahora no podían creer nada de eso.

**_-Reiji... Te extrañé mucho..._-** la triste sonrisa de Ai... No, de Aine, casi rompió el corazón de la persona frente suyo, quién hizo acopio de toda sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar exageradamente en ese lugar _**-No sabes cuánto... ¿T-Te alegras de verme?-**._

**_-Reiji...-_** Ranmaru susurró su nombre al ver que el otro no decía nada; parecía estar en shock, y no era para menos.

Camus miró al turquesa y pensó en una posible broma, pero la descartó al instante; Mikaze podía ser frío y sin sentimientos, pero tampoco podía ser tan cínico o cruel para jugar con los sentimientos del mayor de esa forma, al fin y al cabo también conocía la historia de Kotobuki, pero el conde de Permafrost no sabía que Ai la conocía mejor que nadie. Cuando notó que Ranmaru iba a interrumpir eso, tocó su hombro y negó, a lo que el otro frunció el ceño **_-Este tema no nos incumbe a nosotros, Kurosaki-_** susurró, mirando a los otros dos chicos.

**_-Pero Reiji es nuestro amigo-_** soltó a regañadientes, viendo la leve sonrisa del de cabellos crema.

**_-Lo sé, pero él tiene que resolver esto solo-_ **dicho eso se dirigió a la salida, para luego ser seguido por el peliplateado.

**-¿Reiji?-** Aine habló de nuevo cuando estuvieron solos, sacando de sus pensamientos al contrario **-¿E-Estás bien?-**.

**-_Aine...-_** cuando mencionó su nombre, el menor sonrió alegre, tomando sus manos **_-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? Tú... Tú deberías...-._**

**-Estar durmiendo, lo sé-** completó, logrando sorprender al castaño **-_Pero..._¡No aguantaba más! ¡Quería verte! ¡Quería hablar contigo!-**.

**-_A-Aine...-_** no resistió más; las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y ante eso el otro se exaltó, llevando sus manos al rostro contrario para secarlas.

**_-No llores Reiji..._-** pidió, sintiendo como sus propios ojos empezaban a nublarse.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía frente suyo a Aine, a ese chico que había extrañado hace años, y que aún en la actualidad extrañaba. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar, si podía hablar con él? Si estaba hablando con él... **-Aine-chan...-** susurró, sonriendo suavemente** -No deberías estar llorando...-.**

**-¿Eh? Pero si no estoy...-** se calló sus palabra al sentir el salado líquido caer por sus mejillas, entrecerrando sus ojos al bajar la vista **-_P-Perdón..._-**.

**-No tienes que disculparte-** mencionó besando la mejilla del menor como solía hacer cuando estaba triste, y con eso el otro se le abalanzó, siendo su abrazo correspondido.

**_-Te extrañé mucho Reiji-_** musitó contento de poder abrazarle, de poder sentirle, y escucharle.

**-Yo igual, pero...-** ese _"pero"_hizo que el menor alzara la vista, viendo su sonrisa triste** -Aine... Ese no es tu cuerpo-** le dolía decirlo, pero tenía razón. Ese era el cuerpo de Ai, y Aine no podía estar en él** -Debes devolverlo-**.

**-P-Pero Reiji... Qui-Quiero quedarme contigo...-** sollozó con sus palabras, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando acariciaron su cabello, mientras el mayor le mostraba esa sonrisa que tanto le agradaba; grande y brillante.

**-¡No te preocupes! Ya nos veremos, ¿Cierto?-.**

**-...¡S-Si!-** si, estaba llorando mucho, pero lloraba de alegría, porque sabía que Reiji tenía razón. Él descansaría, descansaría lo necesario para despertar de su coma, y no solo volvería con Reiji, sino que también le permitiría a Ai que hiciera su propia vida** -Reiji, dale las gracias a Ai-san... Por permitirme el poder verte...-.**

**-¿Ai-Ai?-** no comprendió a que se refería exactamente, pero su sonrisa le decía que todo estaba bien **-Si, le diré~-.**

**-Hasta pronto, Reiji...-** sus ojos se cerraron de repente y el cuerpo inerte del joven Idol calló en los brazos de Kotobuki, quién le atrapó y refugió en sus brazos.

_"Muchas gracias, Ai-san..."_

**-¿Ai-Ai?-** le llamó con cuidado al verlo removerse, notando como el menor empezaba a abrir los ojos** -¡Por fin has despertado!-**.

**_-Mi cabeza...-_ **susurró con dolor para tomar el hombro del contrario y alzarse, mirando al castaño** -¿Reiji? … ¿Estabas llorando?-.**

**-¡Oh! Eso~-** soltó una risa torpe para pasar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, sonriéndole tranquilo **-No es nada~-.**

**-_Pensé que estarías contento...-_** sus palabras le sorprendieron enormemente. ¿Por qué decía eso? _**-Pensé que si veías a... Aine, tú...-**._

**-Lo estoy-** ahora fue Ai quién le miró sorprendido, mientras Reiji sonreía** -Ai, estoy muy contento...-**.

**-¿En serio?-** la emoción estaba en sus ojos, y era tanta, que no había notado que el mayor no le había llamado por el apodo que le había dado.

**-¡Claro! Realmente estoy alegre, pero... ¿Cómo...?-.**

**-Tengo una conexión con Aine; para ser más específicos, estoy conectado a él-** explicó, más notó claramente que el otro no entendía** -Reiji, Aine esta vivo-** aclaró, esbozando una sonrisa.

**-A-Aine... Está... ¿Vi-Vivo?-** entonces nada de eso había sido su imaginación; ¡Todo había sido real! **-Y... ¿C-Cómo es que...?-**.

**-Mi creador, Hakase, dio con su él en el mar; al parecer habría querido ahogarse-** fue explicando con cuidado, atento a las reacciones ajenas** -Él le sacó del mar y le cuidó, pero Aine terminó en coma-.**

**-_Entonces... Está en coma-_** musitó, sonriendo emocionado** -Qué alegría~-.**

**-¿_"Qué alegría"_? ¿Por qué?-.**

**-Pues... Prefiero que Aine esté en coma, a saber que... Está muerto-.**

Ai no supo que responder, pues no comprendía que quería decirle realmente, aunque lo pensó un poco, bajando su mirada al recordar algo** -Reiji, tú... _¿Quiéres que Aine... Despierte?_-** susurró, notando como el mayor tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

**-¡Claro! Si Aine despierta, ¡Podré cantar con él y contigo!-** exclamó, más al ver la tristeza en la cara del menor se preocupó, porque él no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos** -Ai-Ai, ¿Estás bien?-.**

**-Si, estoy bien-** aseguró, levantando la mirada con su usual expresión fría, pero sonriendo un poco. No dejaría que él supiera eso, pues a decir verdad... Para él la felicidad de Reiji era muy importante, y haría lo que fuera para verle sonreír** -Algún día...-** la interrogante en la cara del castaño le hizo reír suavemente, sujetando las manos contrarias **-Algún día, QUARTET NIGHT tendrá de invitado a Kisaragi Aine, ¿No?-**.

La mirada del bajito se iluminó de emoción, sin evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió, sonriendo como podía **-¡S-Si!-**.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró con suavidad, dando una nueva calada al cigarrillo que estaba en su boca, soltando luego el humo antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto que tenía cerca de su habitación, pero el cigarrillo se le cayó al ver algo que casi le causó un paro cardíaco: La cúpula en el interior del sitio estaba abierta. Rápidamente el castaño empezó a recorrer todo el laboratorio, la casa, las habitaciones, deteniéndose de golpe al entrar a su oficina.

**_-Así que ahí estabas-_** susurró, sonriendo un poco al ver al chico tumbado en el sofá, para tomar su abrigo y colocarlo sobre el durmiente muchacho **-Bueno, al menos ya has despertado...-**.

**-Hakase-san-** la tenue voz llamó su atención, observándole sonreír **-Por fin... Por fin podré cantar... Con Reiji y Ai-san, ¿No?-**.

**-Si-** aseguró, acariciando su cabello con suavidad para que durmiera un poco más** -Descansa para que recuperes fuerzas, y luego puedas cantar con ellos dos... Aine- **le mencionó, teniendo el mente el hecho de que tanto Kotobuki Reiji, como Kisaragi Aine, el chico frente suyo, no sabían lo que ocurriría con Ai.

**_-Si...-_** musitó con suavidad, antes de sucumbir al sueño.

_"Reiji... Ai-san... Espérenme."_

* * *

_Muy bien, esto es todo~ Espero todas las personas que lean esto me dejen sus opiniones en Reviews~ Y ya vendré a subir otro One-Shot de esta parejita~_

_Byetsu~_


End file.
